


I Should Tell You

by ImTheGirlofManyFandoms



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Belonging, Bisexual Male Character, Coffee, Comfort, F/M, Getting Together, Hockey, Late night talking, Los Angeles Kings, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, the stanley cup - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImTheGirlofManyFandoms/pseuds/ImTheGirlofManyFandoms
Summary: Michael came back to watch his past win the cup, but he gets more than he hoped for.





	I Should Tell You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is just a short angsty fic that I wrote last night and I hope you enjoy it. I love you and thank you so much for reading. Don't forget to leave a comment and a kudos!

Mike watched the ice as the play kept going. There was no denial anymore. The Kings were gonna win again. This time, without him.

It was game 5, Kings against the Leafs-something that shocked the world- at Staples Center. The Kings spent the last 2 months going through the Sharks, the Stars, and the Knights and now they were mowing down the Leafs. They won three, then lost one at the Air Canada Centre, before going back home. It was almost as if it were mirroring the 2014 final to him. The Kings had just scored the third security goal, going up 6 to 2 against the Leafs. The scorers so far were, in order, Dustin Brown, Tyler Toffoli, Jeff Carter, Anze Kopitar, Tanner Pearson, and Kopi again, putting him on hatty watch while the Leafs only had Hyman and Matthews. 

Mike bought tickets up in a box as soon as they went on sale as well as tickets from Toronto to LAX and booked a hotel room downtown, roughly walking distance from Staples Center. They were all pretty expensive, but it was worth it.

He hadn’t been to LA since he was a Cap. The last time he was here, it was rough. Playing against his old team, his friends, in the place where he had won it all twice. But at the same time, it stung. He was cast out and belittled due to stupid mistakes and treated like total garbage compared to people who actually deserved the ridiculously poor treatment for their worse actions. The videos made him cry and so did the applause at the end, but he still felt heartbroken. He didn’t go out or talk to an of the boys before or after the game. He just went back to the hotel. Even when Dustin and Drew texted him to ask why he’d gone and not taken the invitation to go out to a late meal after the game with the guys, he just said he felt sick. And truth be told, he did in a way.

He sighed and and followed the figures on the ice. The numbers, the black jerseys, the blinding white ice under the fluorescents and the trails their skates left behind them. He had gone to a Leafs game every now and then while in Canada, stepping out of his solitude. Kenora was nice. Quiet. Calm. It was good for his head and helped with his sobriety.

However, it was lonely. He had some family and friends over every now and then, but it wasn’t what he needed. He dated a girl for a while and she was nice, but it just wasn’t working after a while and they decided to split. At least it wasn’t ugly.

The clock wound down and the noise in the Staples Center grew louder and louder to the point where it was almost deafening. He found himself on his feet, shouting with the crowd.He didn’t remember when he started doing that. It just sort of happened. He bit his lip and shut himself up, but didn’t sit back down. His heart missed it.

That’s when the clock hit zero.

If the noise was deafening in the final five, then it was nothing compared to this. Confetti and streamers fell from the rafters, the team piled up into a black shapeless blob on the ice near the glass, probably surrounding Quick, and the noise was so loud that it could probably be heard a mile from the Staples Center. Maybe even two. He stood and watched his… Were they even his friends anymore? They weren’t all really in touch anymore apart from following each other still on Twitter and Instagram. Even then, most of the people from 2014 and 2012 were gone. Jordan, Justin, Martin, and Willie were gone. V was an asshole so Mike wasn’t sad at all that he was gone. Dustin was still the only one who he talked to regularly, talking with Anze, Jonny, Drew, Ty, and Tanner only every now and then. He was too afraid to message or call Jeff even if Jeff tried, but... Point is, he was still happy seeing them so happy.

Anze got the Conn Smythe. He had the most points on the team and led them through 25 games out of a potential 28, so it was only natural that he would get it. Mike clapped for him and kinda had an off thought that Jakob and Neza would probably get another sibling in about 9 months since it happened last time*. Still, it was well earned.

When the Cup was lifted, the entire stadium screamed in pure joy. This was the moment they’d waited for for four years. The moment they had waited for after 2 misses and 1 botched playoff run attempt in 2016. Anze passed it to Dustin who passed it to Quick, then to Jeff.

Mike saw Jeff’s face on the jumbotron, grinning wildly with his eyes shining. He held the shining trophy above his head, skating in a circle with it until he brought it down to his lips, giving the metal a short, gentle kiss before going to pass it off to Tyler. Mike just watched, feeling his heart ache.

He still loved him. Even after everything, he did. For years and years he had loved him and it hurt to know that he could never have it back. Jeff loved Meg. He was at their wedding. He heard the vows, he sees their smiles in pictures, and he knew that anything they ever did was out of necessity. Sure, they boned every now and then when they were in minors, but that’s because they were lonely or on the road and they didn’t really trust hookups, so they used each other instead. Nights of wristies in the hotel room or blowjobs in the other’s room after a win. They even fucked a couple times. It was nothing more than a stress reliever.

That was when Mike realized he was bisexual. It was one night after they screwed to relieve stress after a hard game against the Providence Bruins. It wasn’t flawless by any means. It was somewhat quick for sex, but they both enjoyed it and got off which is what mattered. Jeff was already asleep only a few minutes after tossing the condom away and saying “goodnight” while Mike laid there awake in the darkness.

He realized he wanted sex with Jeff for more than just stress or celebrations. That he wanted more than just sex in general. He loved him. He loved Jeff and his stupid hair and his laugh and his eyes and how they shine when he smiles and he wanted to be with him and have a life. But then he turned over in the shared bed and looked at Jeff, sleeping soundly with his bleached blonde hair still ragged atop his head, lips pursed as he breathed deeply. Mike realized next that he couldn’t lose this. He couldn’t lose him. Jeff was his best friend and straight. There was no way he could do it. So he decided to keep his mouth shut and go to sleep.

Time came and went and they eventually stopped sleeping together to get rid of stress, relying mostly on hookups now or their girlfriends, if they had one at the time. Mike never really slept with the girls he was with. He had sex with them, but primarily abstained from it for the most part. It just didn’t feel right to him. And then Jeff met Megan and that was the moment where Mike knew he was completely screwed.

Meg was beautiful. She was absolutely gorgeous and sweet and kind and everything. She was Jeff’s perfect girl. If Mike could be honest, he would have maybe dated Meg had Jeff and her not worked out. She was understanding and a good cook. She had cute dogs, she was happy almost all the time, she loved sports, she was honest, she was funny, she really had it all. And this is when he wasn’t sure if he was happy for Jeff for getting her or happy for her for getting Jeff. Meg was beautiful. Jeff was beautiful. They were kind. They were smart. They were… fuck. He liked them both. But they didn’t like him that way. He could feel it. So he shut up and stood to the side while the two people he felt for most said “I do”. Now they had 2 kids, 3 dogs, and likely the happiest home and married life imaginable.

Later on after pretty much everyone had left Staples Center to go and party- even most of the event security had gone- Mike left the box and went down to the lobby area. He looked around and saw a guard by an entrance.

“Hey sir?” he called. “Is it okay if I go down there now? No one’s on the ice anymore or even in the stands, but I want to get a few pictures and just… be there. You know?”

The guard nodded and went on his way around a curve, disappearing from view. Mike sighed and went down the short hallway and down the steps to the ice.

He couldn’t remember the last time he saw Staples Center so empty. That it was so quiet. The stands were completely barren from the nosebleed seats to the glass level. Not a soul was there. It was almost calming in a weird way.

He was near the tunnel kind of. Maybe a few yards away. He swore he could hear laughing and music coming from it, probably all from the locker rooms that weren’t too far away. He sighed and continued his way down to the glass. He bit his lip and carefully placed his hand against the cold plexiglass, staring down at the bright white surface. The zamboni and ice crew already cleaned it up from the glitter, the sweat, and the slush, leaving it smooth and uniform all along the surface. He took his hand down and sighed.

“Good to see you again, old friend.” he mumbled. “I’m sorry it was like this though. Me the way I am or I guess the way I was. I’m better now though. I got better. Got clean. But I don’t think I’ll ever be hitting the ice for a team ever again unless it’s the beer league.”

“Mike?”

Mike paled and carefully looked over. He knew that voice.

Jeff was standing there by the grate that blocked the tunnel from the rows of seats. He was still dressed in his gear, new championship hat fitted snugly on his head. His dirty blonde beard was thick on his jaw and around his mouth, obviously well groomed unlike how others did theirs during playoffs. Jeff was never one to skimp out on grooming and looking as good as possible. He looked so handsome.

“Hey.”

“It is you. Holy shit, Mikey! Get over here!” he grinned, motioning for him to come over.

Mike looked around and went over, hopping the barrier into the tunnel to Jeff. “Hey Cartsy. Been a while-”

Jeff hugged him tight. Mike’s cheeks went warmer by the second as he was enveloped in warmth, but didn’t pull back. He let it come, wrapping his arms carefully around Jeff’s torso and hugging him back. He still kind of smelled, but the natural body odor and sweat was masked by the smell of champagne, beer, and probably other mixed alcohols that Mike couldn’t point out.

“I missed you, Mikey. Missed you a lot. I was worried about you. I’m glad you’re okay.”

“You were worried about me?”

“No shit, Mike. Jesus, why wouldn’t I be worried?”

“Because-“

“Because you ignored my calls? Mike, I was worried as hell. But I just figured you were focused on healing and getting clean. Yeah, I was worried and even a little mad at first, but I understood. God knows how many others have what you did. NHL is garbage with concussion calls and addiction. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“Thanks.” He said. “I’m clean. I don’t really drink anymore, not that it was the problem, but just to be safe. Only on special occasions. But I rarely even touch Advil anymore. Been sober for over two years now. Proud of that.”

“I’m proud of you too… you came to see us?”

“Of course I did. I missed you guys and I wanted to see what it was like… what it was like without me. To see you guys succeed.” He said. “Congrats by the way. Everyone still partying?”

Jeff nodded, “Yeah, some. Kopi, Duster, and Jonny went home already. I was on my way. Just wanted to see the ice again before I left. You got anywhere to be after this?”

Mike shook his head. “Nah. I was just gonna head to my hotel room. Why?”

“You wanna come back to my place? We have a lot to catch up on and Meg would probably want to see you too.”

Mike was taken by surprise by this. “You want me to come over? Are you sure?”

Jeff smiled. “One hundred percent. Come on. Let me go get changed and you can just wait here, okay? Be back in a bit.”

Mike nodded and watched him go. He looked around as just rested against the barrier, scrolling through his phone to pass the time. He posted an image to Instagram from the ice level and made a congratulatory post to the team and his old teammates. He made a similar post on Twitter next. It wasn’t much but it was enough to pass the time.

Jeff came back in a button and collar shirt and jeans. He was carrying the rest of his suit in a bag and had his hat backwards on his head. He was still the most handsome guy Mike had ever seen.

“Hey, ready to go?”

Mike nodded. “Yeah. You good to drive?”

“Yeah, I’m good. I had maybe half a Moulsons and a couple drinks from the cup.”

Mike chuckled. “Cup juice is rat poison, man. We both know how that shit can make the night end up. Worst hangovers in the world.”

“True.” He shrugged. “Maybe you should drive instead. Just in case. I didn’t drink a lot, but better to be safe than sorry. I’ll put my address into my phone and you can follow the directions Home. Meet Caden and baby Emmy.”

Mike followed Jeff out from the center to the parking lot and then he remembered something. “Wait, where’s Meg? Did she come?”

“She came.” He assured. “She just left quickly to get the kids home after the pictures. We have good ones of Emersyn in the cup. Caden liked it too. Gave it a kiss. It was adorable.”

Mike smiled, “I bet it was.”

Jeff unlocked the car and got in on the passenger’s side. Mike took the keys and started it while Jeff plugged the phone in and set the Maps app for home. Mike pulled out and drove.

The drive itself was calming kind of. The 80’s rock coming from the speakers was different compared to the loud noise, organ covers, and pop hits from inside the center. It was different. A good different. They didn’t talk a whole lot, but they did make small y’all about the game every now and then. It wasn’t much but it was a start. They decided to save the rest for home where their lives weren’t potentially in danger from a stupid college driver who maybe had too many at a bar with his buddies or a fan after the game. But no one was hurt, there weren’t really any stupid drivers, the highway wasn’t very crowded, and the car didn’t get dinged and that’s what mattered there.

Meg was still awake when they got home, standing in the front doorway. She apparently just tucked Caden into bed and changed into her bedclothes which were comfy sweatpants and a t-shirt with her hair loose. Even with make up off, she still looked completely flawless. She smiled when she saw the boys getting out of the car.

“Hey baby, hey… Mikey?”

“Hi Meg.” He said. “Good to see you.”

“He came to watch the game. Found him by the glass before I headed out. He agreed to come over. Hope you don’t mind.”

She kissed her husband’s cheek. “You know I don’t, Jeffy.” She then went over and gave Mike a hug. “It’s good to see you.”

“You too.” He said, hugging her back. “You look great by the way.”

She pulled away and smiled. “Thank you. Come on. Inside with the both of you. I guess we have a lot to talk about.”

Mike went inside with the couple and looked around. There were new pictures on the wall of the kids and a couple of baby toys on the coffee table. There was a bouncy walker in the corner, one with the wheels and little toys to occupy time decorating the top where the baby would be able to play with them. Mike smiled. He always wanted a kid, a few actually, but never really found the right person to start a family with.

“Take a seat. I’ll make some coffee. I have some cheesecake too. Bought it for tonight. Anyone want a slice?”

“I’ll take one. Thanks. Mikey, do you want any?”

“Uh, sure. Thanks.”

Meg smiled and went to the nearby kitchen. “It’s really nice to have you here, Mike. We were worried.”

“Jeff told me.” He said. “Thank you for the concern. I just… I guess I was kind of afraid to stay in contact. Especially after all that happened. All the mess that I made. I got clean. I promise.”

“I thought so.” She said. “That’s why I insisted on making coffee instead of breaking out the wine. I just wanted to be careful. Also, I’m staying away from alcohol until I’m done breastfeeding.”

“Thank you.”

Jeff smiled. “Still can’t believe you came. I wish I had known earlier. The guys would love to see you.”

Mike looked around, avoiding eye contact. “I think you mean only Ty, Tanner, and Dustin. I don’t think the others really miss me.”

“Oh don’t be ridiculous. They do. I know so. Hey, you should stick around for the parade. We’re having a party after at Luc’s house. You should come. It’ll be fun.”

“Oh, no, my hotel room’s only booked until tomorrow night. I haven’t bought my ticket home yet, but I was going to. Besides, I’m not sure I’ll be welcome.”

“Stay with us then.” Meg said, bringing in three plates of cake and setting them on the coffee table. “It’s not a problem. We have a room you can use. It’s okay.”

“And if you’re not welcome, then I won’t stay either. Come on. You’re our friend. You’ll be fine. Trust me.”

“Okay.” He said, still hesitant of the idea. “Thank you, Meg.”

“No problem.” She smiled, going to get the coffee.

“So… how’s Kenora?”

Mike shrugged. “It’s cool. It’s calming, quiet, and the lake’s nice. The fish bite still.”

Jeff smiled. “You and your fishing. How’s Arnie?”

“He’s doing great. Kinda old now, but he’s still kicking and healthy. And that’s what matters there.”

“True.” He said. “Thank you, Meggy.”

“No problem, babe.” she said, setting the mugs down. “So, what else have you been up to, Mr. Richards. How are you and your girlfriend?”

“Oh.” He said, taking his mug. “We broke up a few months ago. It wasn’t bad. Just wasn’t working out like how we wanted it too. We’re still on good terms though. So I guess that’s good.”

Meg stared into her cup. “Oh. Sorry. At least it was on good terms.”

“It’s fine. Not your fault.” He said. “How about the kids?”

“They’re angels.” Jeff said, taking a sip. “Couldn’t be better. They’re so sweet and cute. It’s amazing.”

Meg smiled. “It’s a handful, but they’re worth it. The terrible twos aren’t as bad as the ladies from the Mommy and Me classes say they are. Caden’s hyper, but he’s still sweet. He’s just curious. I mean, he’s not two yet, but he will be in a few months.”

“Good to hear.” Mike said, taking a bite of the dense cake.

“Yeah… So. You got your eye on anyone again?”

Mike’s cheeks warmed again, swallowing the bit of cake. “Oh uh… n-not really. I mean… it’s uh… nevermind.”

“Mike? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I’m fine, Carts, I promise.”

Meg bit her lip. “Okay… sorry about that. It probably wasn’t my place to ask. Sorry.”

“No no, you’re fine. I promise. Sorry.”

The night continued on with small talk over coffee and cake. About the kids, about hockey, the cup, summer plans, it varied. Once the coffee and what was left of the cake was put away, they sat around in near silence. It was about 2 AM when Mike got up.

“I should get going. I can call an Uber or something. Thank you for the cake and the coffee. It was nice to have some company. Thank you.”

“Mikey, wait.” Meg said. “We actually…. can we talk for a sec?”

Mike: felt his heart sink. “Talk?”

Jeff nodded. “Yeah. Talk. Please?”

“Um… okay.” He sat back down. “Is something wrong? Did I say something? Do something?”

“No no, you’re fine.” Meg assured. “It’s just that… well… Jeff and I have been talking”

“Talking?”

“It’s been good, I promise.” Jeff said, holding her hand. “And… well, we realized recently that life hasn’t felt as full as it could. Yes, we love each other and have these incredible kids, but…”

“But something just feels missing.” She said. “And now we figured out that… our point is… would you be okay with….”

“If you maybe gave us a shot?”

Mike furrowed his brows. He wasn’t quite sure if he understood what was going on.

“Wait… you… what?”

Meg squeezed Jeff’s hand softly. “We want to know if… it maybe you’ll be with us? Date us? Be our guy?”

Oh.

“Oh… you want… wait, are you… don’t be fucking with me.”

Jeff shook his head. “We’re not. We want this and you, if you want it too.”

“But what will-“

“If they can’t accept us, then we won’t be around them. Simple as that. But we want this. Want you in our group. Our family… please?”

“Please?”

Mike couldn’t believe it. They wanted him. He was wanted by people. People he’s had feelings for for forever. It was real. So what else could he say?

“Yes.”

Meg grinned, “Yeah? You will?”

“I will. I promise. I want this and you guys and… fuck you have no idea.”

Jeff grinned. “I think we do. Still need a ride back or do you want to stay here?”

“I can get my stuff in the morning, if it’s no problem.”

“It’s no problem.” Meg grinned, reaching across the table and taking his hand. Sleep with us. Not… not like that just yet, but just to test it. You can if you want or you can take the other room. It’s up to you.”

He smiled and held her hand. “I don’t mind. I’ve missed the company. Can I?”

“Of course, baby.”

Mike got into bed with them that night, Jeff on his left and spooning him while Meg was in front, the littlest spoon of the bunch, carefully nestled in Mike’s arms as she slept. It was warm and kind of snug, but in the best way possible. It felt safe. Felt loving. It was even more than what he wanted. He felt amazing. It was… everything.

It's the easiest he’d slept in ages.


End file.
